Alex Caffrey
by SASandJRtheOver-Editors
Summary: How had I been found? My wife was carefully hidden by witness protection, with no idea I was alive, and being supported by the hefty wages that come with a deep cover agent. Yet here I was, back to back with Peter, and surrounded by S.C.O.R.P.I.A. assassins. Peter's gun was trained on the leader, but in his hands it would do no good.


**CHAPTER 1**

**Alex POV**

How had I been found? My wife was carefully hidden by witness protection, with no idea I was alive, and being supported by the hefty wages that come with a deep cover agent. Yet here I was, back to back with Peter, and surrounded by S.C.O.R.P.I.A. assassins. Peter's gun was trained on the leader, but in his hands it would do no good. Peter was a fair shot, but these assassins were great shots. I was one of the few with a near perfect shot, something I had managed to keep up, despite my... leash.

"Agent Rider." The man greeted me. I said nothing, but analyzed the situation, before sighing.

"You know, it's a serious crime to hold a federal agent at gunpoint." Peter said, ignoring the man's first comment.

"Peter, put the gun away." I commanded. Obviously angry, my clueless F.B.I. handler holstered his gun, and growled.

"What is going on here? Is this about another one of your aliases?" He was not pleased. I didn't answer. Instead, I slid my hand up the back of his coat and stole his gun while he was distracting the overconfident team.

"Aliases?" The leader laughed. "You stupid man. Neal Caffrey isn't real." He rolled his eyes towards me. "Agent Alexander John Rider, operative for the C.I.A. Assassin trained by S.C.O.R.P.I.A. Nothing else is really known about him. He's a ghost. Rumor is he went in deep cover for the C.I.A. to root us out of federal offices. It was pure luck one of our agents got the file with his picture in it."

"Wha..." I interrupted Peter by shooting his gun. My bullet entered the leader's brain through his eye. He died instantly. I swept my back leg out and hooked Peter's pulling this feet from under him. He fell, and I shot in a circle. Not all my shots were cleanly through they eye, but they were all fatal.

Moments later, Peter's team had followed the info from my tracking anklet to the scene to find I was casually disassembling Peter's gun and using a handkerchief to clean it. I sighed and took off my watch, flipping it over to the back. I held my thumb to it for five seconds, before pulling the tab that normally adjusted time. The back popped off, and I pressed the minuscule red button that would turn on the transceiver.

"Agent Rider reporting. My cover is blown. I repeat my cover is blown. Proceeding to Safe house NYNY53267SAR, and taking with me all agents aware of my status and cleared as non-compromised. Requesting clean up for S.C.O.R.P.I.A. assassins at this location." I said this twice before pressing the green button. This would send the message I just recorded, and would also send out a signal to the C.I.A. for the clean up. I closed my watch.

"Caffrey!" Peter barked, furious. I ignored him, cataloguing the faces. There weren't too many people, thankfully. Jones and Diana were there with Cruz and a junior agent I had cleared, Jana Hywells.

"Into the van." I said, losing Neal Caffrey like a snake shed a skin. "S.C.O.R.P.I.A. almost always has a back up team, and here we're sitting ducks." I reassembled Peter's gun, and snapped in the almost empty magazine.

"What!" Peter cried.

I turned and gave him my glare. The one I had learned and improved on from Wolf. "Get. In. The. Van. I want to go home to Samantha, and you want to see Elizabeth when this is over."

Peter and the others got in the van. I slid into the drivers seat, and tossed one of my shoes at Peter, the other at Diana. "One of those has my badge and other I.D. I need. The other has my weapon. There should be a button in the heel, and the bottom of the shoe should come off. Hurry." With that, I started the van and took off. Switching feet, I pulled my anklet up and unlocked it with a key, given to me every time they changed my anklet. Then I tossed it out the window. Ten minutes later, I pulled over and hot wired a parked van. We entered that and I drove for another ten miles, to the outskirts of the city. I pulled up a block away, and parked. Then I grabbed the I.D. Diana had freed and the slim gun from Peter. I gave him back his own weapon, and led them to an apartment complex that looked like the worst part of town. I headed for a room in the very back, and opened it, leading the team to another door hidden behind a false panel in the closet. A retina scan later, I was admitted, and I held the door open. I put the panel back in place, and the door slid shut behind me. The others were waiting at the bottom of the steps, taking in the state of the arc facility they were now in.

"What was that, Neal?" Peter couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Neal Caffrey doesn't exist." I corrected him. "He is a fictional cover made to hold water for a deep cover mission. My name is Agent Alexander Rider, MI6 and C.I.A., and I've absolutely hated every part of this assignment but the people. For one, I hate New york. There's a reason my wife and I live in Texas."


End file.
